Witherd Again
by Fox's of Fnaf
Summary: Blood and gore advisory. Tittle says it all.


Chapter 1 Night 1

P.O.V: Fox

I think it has been 40 years since the new owner took his place over Mike but at least Mike still works here as day guard and technical maintenance. same goes for Jeramey and Fritz. And since then allot has changed. The original 4 was re-withered again and used to upgraded the toys and I think the toys memory has been wiped. Another Toy animatronic was bought and i was replaced with a wolf that is called "Rosa, Guardian angel" mostly looks like a female toyed version of be but grey. I hope the boss has a death wish. It will most likely happen. I have withered for so long that my legs and my left arm has snapped. _Well i assumed that would happen to a spring animatronic that has not have been oiled for 40 years_ , I thought as a dragged myself around the new pizzeria, turns out to have the exact same layout of the toy's original pizzeria. So I pulled myself to the office and waited for 12:00 pm. As a rouge animatronic I do not play by the rules so I do plan on helping the guard as mush as I can. Just like the old job I had, as my full Title is "Fox, the Night Guard" as implied my job is to help the night guard survive.

P.O.V: New Night Guard

12:00 am

My name is Michael Sherman and I am the new Night Guard for Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. (Insert night one game 2 phone call here). Well... Shit. for $100.50 dollars a week Which is very underpaid this is just plain garbage. "Hello there new guard," Said a voice. I turned around to see a Very damaged animatronic. "I think I recall you from somewhere. I Just cannot recall," I said pondering about the damaged animatronic. "What is your name guard so I can refer you by your name, well at least give your first name," it said. For a broken animatronic it's voice box seemed to be in perfect condition. "Well my Name is Michael Sherman and I hope that I survive the night," I said and then thought, _Great I gave my name to a animatronic that could possibly be the end of me way to go idiot._ "Well Michael My name is Fox, and if that dose not ring a bell then well you might need a good lesson then", said the animatronic. _Fox, Fox,_ I was pondering my mind looking for a possible answer, _Wait is it that Fox._ Then I asked to the animatronic, "Fox, the Night Guard, are you that Fox." "The One and Only," said Fox with the faintest smile.

1:00 am

"It is good to see that you are here, now at least a have a acquaintance to keep me company for the entire night," I said with relief. "Mask now Toy Bonnie in vent", he said then i put on the mask. Toy Bonnie passed in front of me and then dissipated after a short power outage. "What... was... that... all... about," I said Panting for air. "That would be Toy Bonnie and Just to let you know Michael," Fox was saying with a tome of depression, "The toys used to me more friendly but there memory got wiped." "Or A.I memory Card swapped," I said, " The way it sounds and from what I seen the A.I memory card was switched out for a blank memory card so I do not blame you for thinking about that idea." "So there is still hope that the Toy animatronics can remember the past," Fox said. "Yes if the old memory card was found," I said. After that it was a discussion on where the Memory cards was as well as avoid the toys for the remaining time after i left after 6:00 am I plan on with my Buddy Fox to find those memory cards. But not until Rosa looked at me with that i assume to me anger then in an instant back looking at the front Blankly. _I Assume since i know about Fox she hates me,_ I thought. _And you are right I do hate you,_ Said a feminine voice in my head followed by Fox's saying, _Well... Shit Rosa can also do that, what cant she do that I can do now._ I left speedy and then one thought that me and Fox both share was thought of together, _Next night is going to be one of the longest nights._

 **Well... this is going to get concerning with Rosa very fast. And now i am going to assume that Rosa will be hunting me down. Hope you stay for the next chapter. Bye for now.**


End file.
